herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Shadow
Commander Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist, is the secondary antagonist turn one of the supporting protagonist and main anti-heroine of the 2017 animated movie My Little Pony: the Movie. She is The Storm King's second-in-command before he betrayed her, Grubber's boss turn friend and Twilight's arch-nemesis turned closest friend. She is voiced by British-American actress Emily Blunt, who also played Freya in The Huntsman: A Winter's Tale, and The Baker's Wife from Into the Woods. Bio Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the villainous side, acting as a henchpony for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane Six. She has agreed to the mission in exchange for reinstating her magic. With one of the strongest story arcs in the movie, Tempest learns the true power of the magic of friendship. Role in Film Tempest Shadow appears in My Little Pony The Movie as the secondary antagonist and the Storm King's lieutenant. During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, she leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance into obsidian statues when they refuse. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Klugetown, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno, Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandon her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness. When the Storm King is finally defeated, he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to turn Tempest back to normal, and she helps in turning the other princesses back to normal and restoring Canterlot. Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzlepop Berrytwist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest dances and has fun with her many new friends as she seen on a bouncy house with Twilight and hoof bumping her, playing pinata with Grubber and using her magic to blast the pinata shape of the Storm King, which pops candy and dancing on stage, now a much more happier pony. Personality Tempest Shadow is portrayed in the film and subsequent material as cold, merciless, and spiteful as a result of losing her horn. She is obsessed with having her horn restored and isn't hesitant to use, threaten, or punish others to accomplish this. She bosses around underlings like Grubber, uses brute force on the citizens of Klugetown, takes Capper as her prisoner, and destroys Captain Celaeno's airship for insubordination. Toward the end of the film, however, being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by Twilight Sparkle causes Tempest to have such a drastic change of heart that she sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King once and for all before be revived in flesh and blood. Though she still laments her broken horn, Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship and joins her new friends in celebrating, now back to her old happier and nicer self. In other follow-up material such as The Great Princess Caper, she is also kinder toward Grubber. Appearance Tempest is a unicorn with a black coat and red hair. Unlike most unicorns, her horn is completely broken, due to being a striked and attacked Usra, unsure if it'll ever grow back again, and a scar on her right eye, due being scratched. As a member of the Storm King's army, she wears black armor over her body and armor shoes over her hooves. She also wears a body suit all over her and it also covers her flank, making her cutie mark a mystery, if she has one. In the credits, her body and hooves of armor were removed but she still wears her body suit. Her scar also to be appearing her left eye, probably a writing or due to her always facing the left side of her face. Trivia *Tempest is similar of The Grinch from Live Action 2000 Movie of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. **Both their past in childhood turns bad in the first place. **Both turn bad. **Both met female character. Tempest with Twilight Sparkle, Grinch with Cindy Lou Who. **Both charge their heart in ending scene. External Links *Tempest Shadow in Villains Wiki. Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:Selfless Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mysterious Category:Military Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Tomboys Category:Misguided Category:Game Changer Category:Forgivers Category:Servant of a Villain